Romy: 50 Themes challenge
by RemysQueenofHearts
Summary: Well, here we are my lovely potential reader, reading another lovely summary that usually involves me saying "Don't read this it's terrible! But please read my story despite the numerous grammatical errors here!" Well I should probably actually give a summary now...I plan on doing this 50 themes challenge for Romy! How exciting! Chapter eight's word: Favorite
1. Addiction

**Author's Note:**

I really want to try and finish one of these…So let's all hope that the motivation kick I feel right now continues on until it's done! These will be of various lengths and of various genres, this first one is pretty dark, but others will be light hearted. The link to the list is: **http (colon) journal/Updates-50-Themes-Challenge-MOTM-227053727 (just remove** the words with the appropriate symbols and delete the spaces….) And here we go…*insert Joker laugh*

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men…sadly that privilege has been given to Marvel…*tear***

**1: Addiction**

Gambit walked into the medical wing once more. He hated the medical wing with a burning passion, yet he was constantly in there nowadays. It was too white, too sterile and smelled like…clean. Not the good power-of-Pine-Sol kind of clean either. Despite his immense hatred, he was now its most frequent visitor.

His footsteps echoed eerily down the cold subbasement hall, sounding much louder than usual in the silence. It was so quiet, yet it held the feeling of the silence before a big storm. He sighed wearily and continued dutifully on his way. By the time he reached the solitary ward the rage filled screams were ringing down the halls. He winced visibly, his steps faltered for a moment as he got closer to his destination. He could practically feel the anger in rolling waves down the hall. His breath caught as the anger turned to anguish, the pleas ripped apart his soul, but he had to endure. Far too soon he was standing in front of the door, typing in the password that opened the first door to the cell. There were two, a solid adamantium one and a barred one that was nearly indestructible, lying behind it. His breath caught, there she was.

"Remy!" came her breathless sigh. She reached through the bars, craving his presence. Her stark white bangs were matted in front of her deep emerald eyes, her rich brown hair in complete disarray. "You came." She had a breathtaking smile on her face.

"'Course Remy did, chère," came his light reply. He had to be strong for her. Her perfect hands were still grasping at the air between them, beckoning him forward. Slowly he obliged. She drew him near until the bars blocked him from further movement. Like a great weight had been lifted she sagged into the bars between them, resting here head on the bars near his chest.

They stood like that for a long time, just soaking in the other's presence. But Remy knew it wouldn't last, she would ask that horrible question and his silence would answer for him. And everything would turn into a nightmare. He murmured comforting words in French, trying to delay the inevitable as long as he could.

"Are you going to stay?" she asked quietly. He sighed sadly and it was answer enough. He placed a hand on her head and calmly soothed her, ignoring the tear that rolled slowly down her alabaster cheek or how the hand that was clenching his shirt for dear life. They only had a few more seconds of Remy and Rogue before he was forced to let her go. To his despair, like always they quickly passed. Her whole body tensed and Remy quickly slipped out of her arms, backing up a few steps as he went. She screamed inhumanly, the sound of an animal in extreme pain or terror. The bars rattled as she pulled on them frantically, screaming curses at him. He stared at his chère sadly, wincing at every insult and scream. He stood silently taking his punishment. It was like he was addicted. Maybe he was a masochist, but he couldn't stop seeing her. It was his fault she was like this, had he been there…His thoughts trailed off. It was far too painful to think of 'what ifs.' The other members told him otherwise, he knew blame rested fully on him, he refused to allow her receive any of it.

He spared a look into her once green eyes, the pure, rampant hate in them made his heart break even though he knew it wasn't her behind those blackened eyes. The monster just wore her body. The fallen objects in her wrecked cell rose menacingly as a fiery glow surrounded her, causing her formerly beautiful hair to rise. Her screams of rage grew as her face darkened signaling his time to leave. Remy turned on his heel abruptly. And like that the spell over her broke.

Remy made it to the second door when she made a high keening sound that, as always, made him stop.

"Remy," she begged, "Don' leave me." And as always he was tempted to turn around and had to forcibly walk through the solid door. The first gut-wrenching sob tore at him and he risked a glance back as he closed the door. His once proud, powerful chère was sobbing against the bars, face turned downwards. The door swung shut as the last plea tumbled from her lips. Gambit stumbled against the nearest wall, choking back a sob at her request: "Kill me."

**Author's note:**

I have nothing to say… This actually started off with me meaning to be funny and witty, but obviously didn't end that way. Alrighty! Please leave reviews for me…if I am going to be able to write all 50 I will need something other than my flighty motivation to keep me going.

Tatty-bye!


	2. Hidden

**Author's Note:**

Two stories updated in two days…wow I am on a roll! I have finally been able to sit down and type for the first time in a few weeks, so hopefully I can crank more stories out this week while the motivation still lasts. Again the link to the list is: **http (colon) journal/Updates-50-Themes-Challenge-MOTM-227053727 **(just remove the words with the appropriate symbols and delete the spaces….) So here's numero dos and a continuation to the first. Let's do this! *charges blindly forward*

Disclaimer: So yeah…X-Men is unfortunately not mine…*cries in a corner*

**32: Hidden**

It had been a year since Logan's dearest friend was taken over by a monster. A year of trying to ignore the fact one of their own was trapped deep in the subbasement, due to her sacrificial actions. Many of the X-men had given up on the lonely girl that had stepped in and gave herself up instead of letting others fall. Chuck's visions had come true, all of them.

Logan sighed from his spot in the Danger Room control room, watching the newest recruits being put through the paces by Magneto. A grimace spread across Wolverine's face, that was a very recent change in the order of things, but one he should have expected. A month ago, the metal-controlling mutant appeared at the mansion's gates to join the X-men. The only reason Logan didn't fight the clear loss of sanity on Chuck's part was that Mags claimed he knew how to fix her. Her meaning Jean, but Logan had hoped that it would eventually mean the other "her." He hadn't seen her in months. He just couldn't bring himself to see her like that, broken and so lonely. Unlike Gambit who went as often as he could, as time drew on his visits to the lost girl were becoming more and more frequent and lasting longer. It brought Logan some semblance of hope that she was fighting the Phoenix that she had stolen from Jean Grey a year ago.

"Rogue asked for you today." Logan nearly jumped a foot in the air and immediately reprimanded himself. He was far too distracted nowadays. With a quick glance over his shoulder he confirmed who it was. Gambit, yes it was Gambit, the Cajun was only Remy with Rogue now. Logan's eyes widened as what the Cajun said sunk in. She wanted to see him? He whirled around to face Gambit trying to comprehend just what exactly that meant. The man now in front of him did not let one emotion even flicker across his face at Logan's surprise.

"What if—" Remy held up a hand effectively silencing the shorter man.

"Not now, but soon, is what she said." And with that the thief walked out of the control room, leaving Logan to contemplate the change of events. Could he go see her? What if it just brought them both more pain? Though now that he thought about it, when did Rogue and Remy have conversations during his visits? Phoenix often ended them before Rogue could speak more than a couple sentences in order to remain in control. The last time Logan had seen her, Rogue had barely said two words before he was forced to leave her. That she had been able to speak long enough to ask for him was odd and it brought hope.

The next day Logan caught Gambit asking Hank if he could possibly bring a brush and perhaps a pair of scissors to his next visit with Rogue. The Fur-ball eyed the Cajun seriously before giving his assent. Logan briefly wondered what that was about before continuing on towards the Danger Room. That night Gambit became Remy, shocking everyone at the dinner table as the man joked and laughed with Pitor and Bobby. When Logan confronted him about it afterwards, Remy had simply said he was in a good mood.

The following couple of weeks continued in the same fashion; Gambit asking for another item he could bring to Rogue (books was the most recent) and the Cajun was becoming more and more like himself again. Logan was very happy with the way things were going, it finally meant something was happening, changing with in her and that meant progress. Well he was happy until Gumbo asked him to go see her the next day.

"And the Phoenix?" he growled. There was no way he could witness another emergence of her. Remy gave him a level look.

"Wait dat monster out," Remy state calmly like they weren't talking about one of the most powerful entities in their universe. At the Canadian's skeptical look he said simply, "She's hidden. Jus' wait. Rogue is fightin' her way back."

"Are you sure?" There was a long silence that sat between the two men before Remy walked away.

"She's not gone. Jus' hidden," Gambit called over his shoulder be fore he turned to enter his room. Logan stood in the hallway for a long time thinking about what Remy had said before deciding a good bike ride would help with his decision.

The next morning he followed Gumbo down the subbasement hallway with Chuck, Mags, Fur-ball, Red, and Elf. Apparently Rogue wanted to see everyone, but Remy had managed to compromise for just the six of them. The six that needed to see her the most; Jean because the red head was absolutely miserable for making Rogue like this, Kurt, well he was simply her brother, Hank, Chuck, and Magneto would be able to see how she was doing and help her onto the road to recovery, and Logan because the man was the closest person to her besides the Cajun. The six X-men waited with bated breath as Remy typed in the code and the door slid open.

The cell was surprisingly neat, a definite contrast from the disaster it was when Logan saw it last.

"Rogue," Remy called softly, but clearly. And they all waited for what seemed like an eternity for something, anything to happen.

"Remy!" came the happy cry, breaking their anxious silence. Rogue practically bounded to the bars from the bathing area within her cell, a small alcove hidden from the door's view. Logan's breath caught in his throat, along with everyone else's. She looked like the Rogue they all liked to remember not the dirty, broken prisoner they had trapped down here. Her hair was longer, falling just past her shoulders, but it was perfectly straight, not a tangle in sight. Her pale face was clear of makeup and lacked the haunted look Logan had last seen it with. The skin was glowing with health with only the hint of dark rings under her eyes. The two southerners embraced each other tightly through the bars, Rogue completely oblivious to everything, but the man cradling her in his arms.

"Rogue you have visitors," Remy said after a moment. The girl froze in his arms, lifting her head to slowly peer around him. She stared in awe at the group who stared in awe right back.

"They came?" she asked quietly. Remy nodded, moving to give the group and Rogue a clearer view of each other. The Phoenix didn't like that though, instantly grabbing at the Cajun, who simply moved further away. When Remy slipped behind the six other X-men, Rogue's eyes turned dark and fiery and her cell began to rattle. _Pride and Prejudice_ slammed against the bars followed swiftly by the _Lord of the Rings _trilogy. Logan winced; this is what he didn't want to see. Rogue screamed at the group, demanding Remy to come back to her. She grabbed the bars and shook them as hard as she could, trying to break through and get over to the calm thief. This continued on for several minutes before Remy stepped in.

"Remy don' want to talk to you Phoenix," he stated clearly. Rogue paused in her rampaging to look at the man with hurt etched into every fiber of her being. "Remy doesn't have to talk to you." Rouge reeled back as if he had slapped her. Her fingers buried into her now not so tidy hair. "Mon River Rat." Rogue froze, looking at the ground meekly.

"Shud up, ya Swamp Rat. I don' have to talk to ya neither. I have visitors besides you!" came Rogue's sharp quip. Logan gave a surprised bark of laughter that was Rogue. Her emerald green eyes blazed with something other than the Phoenix for once. They were finally Rogue's eyes.

"Stripes."

"Hiya, Logan," she said softly. How she did that while still death glaring the smirking Cajun, he would never know. Everyone took this as a sign and began their greetings, apologies, and general inquiries. Rogue laughed brightly as all six rushed to catch up with their lost comrade, though Magneto was simply trying to figure out how to help her. Remy joined her in laughter and moved back by her side, wrapping one arm around her waist through the bars. Rogue rolled her eyes, but allowed the Cajun to keep his arm there. Logan gave one of his rare smiles at the couple. Things were finally starting to look up.


	3. Sing!

**Author's Note: **

"You For Me" – Terra Naomi

"Cuz I got what I want,

And I got what I need,

And there's nothing in this world

But you for me…"

Alrighty…here is another one! You can't stop this train! This one has nothing to do with previous chapters unless you want it to have something to do with them, I can't really stop you… I really do hope you will listen to the song: http (colon) watch?v (equals) bWnunVOfTXw (just remove words with the appropriate symbols and delete the spaces when you copy and paste). The link to the list is on the previous two chapters so yeah… Well…Come on! Vamonos! *whistles and treks forward with creepy blue monkey friend*

Disclaimer: Marvel hasn't sold me the rights to X-men…yet… I also don't own the song "You for Me" though I do love it!

20: Sing

Remy wasn't quite sure where he heard the song because the song was definitely not something he would usually listen to. But it had remained in his head for the past week or so and had refused to leave. Remy was plotting his next attempt to casually "bump" into Rogue. Johnny wasn't helping, as usual, with his constant antics; currently Sabertooth was chasing the pyromaniac around the base. It was only a matter of time before ol' bucket head intervened, which meant all of them would suffer.

With a sigh, Remy got up and went to try and stop the chaos that was Pyro. Rogue-wooing would have to wait. The scene in the rec room caused another sigh; Colossus was heroically trying to stop Sabertooth from ripping the still taunting Pyro to shreds. Remy pounced on the unsuspecting Johnny, firmly placing him in a headlock. Pitor gave a sigh of relief and sent him a grateful smile.

"What is going on here?" The Acolytes sighed collectively. They were screwed. After a two-hour long lecture and a week long of horrible, life endangering missions, Magneto said something that had Remy mentally cheering. "Since Colossus and Gambit showed the intelligence to try and stop you fools from destroying yet another base, you must help them with something no matter how big or humiliating.

Which led to the current group plan session on operation: Help Remy Woo Rogue! (So he'll stop moping). Remy stared at his three teammates. He didn't mope and he decided to inform them of that.

"Oi, you do mate! Besides can't change the title now!" Johnny said, waving the Sharpie pen around in the air before laughing maniacally. Sabertooth called him a pansy before grumbling about this stupid favor. Colossus wisely stayed quiet, though from the look on his face…he agreed.

Remy glared at his so-called friends. "Let's just plan and focus on that," he snapped. His teammates rolled their eyes simultaneously before growing serious, or well more serious than before. Ideas were tossed around from sentimental gift to roughly kissing her in battle, not that he was opposed to the last one, but nothing screamed this one. Besides he already did most of the ones suggested (yes, including that last one). He unconsciously began to hum that infernal song, while mentally going through and trashing more ideas.

"Oi! That's it!" Johnny shouted and jumped up effectively startling everyone in the group. "Serenade her!" Remy thought it over and abruptly trashed it.

"Mon ami, Remy don' sing," he explained simply. He could, actually he was quite good, but there was no way anyone would ever know that. His reputation for being awesomely, amazingly badass would be ruined. "It'd be humiliating."

"Exactly, which is why you have to do it. Sheilas love it when a man is willing to humiliate himself for her." Why Johnny thought he was suddenly the resident expert on "sheilas" Remy wasn't quite sure. The bigger wonder, however, was that what the arsonist said actually made some sense.

"Sing about how is perfect for you," Pitor started.

"Even if you don't mean it," Sabertooth quipped. Remy glared at the oversized cat, he wouldn't be doing something like that if he didn't mean it. The fact he was even chasing the girl meant she was more than a fling. The words to the irritating song interrupted his internal rant at Victor. His odd colored eyes widened. The song maybe wasn't as bad as he thought. It was perfect! Well not for him to serenade her, but maybe… Remy leaned in and began to plot with his fellow Acolytes.

Remy stood in the shade of a tree just outside the school grounds. Rogue's lunch was now and she and the X-geeks usually ate outside. There was a note on the tabletop they sat at instructing her to look over to where he and his teammates were standing and waiting. As they waited, Remy grew more and more nervous, the what-ifs rolling around in his mind

Rogue walked out the door, heading towards her seat with her group; too late to back out now. He watched her face scrunch up in confusion at the note sitting on the table, and the elegant 'Rogue' scrawled on top, courtesy of one Pitor. She sat down, setting her tray to the side, before hesitantly grabbing the note. Her friends peered in curiously as she opened it slowly and began to read.

"Look at the gap in the tree line to your left for a surprise. It's a nice one. I promise."

Her head tilted slightly in response to the odd instruction. Remy watched her pretty mouth move as she read it again. This time her head turned slowly to the left, which was Pietro's cue to start the music. How they got the Brotherhood in on it still confused Remy, but he wasn't complaining. Wanda and Pitor stepped out a little bit from behind the trees on both sides of the gap, just enough to be visible, 'playing' the air piano and keyboard. Pyro moved out a few seconds later with Victor moving opposite 'playing' air drums and air guitar, respectively. Toad obligingly set Pyro's stool down as he and the rest of the Brotherhood filled in the gap and would clap in time with the music as well as 'play' the air instruments they were missing.

Rogue's eyes were comically wide as Remy took his place front and center by the time the vocalist began to sing.

"I wanna make enough money

To run my life,

From the top of a mountain

In the dead of night," he mouthed perfectly with the singer's voice. The singer was a girl and high pitched and it brought giggles from everyone, but the still confused and wary X-men.

"It'll be you and me," he obligingly pointed to Rogue and then himself, so that everyone knew whom he was talking about,

"And a couple of dogs

And the rest of the world

Can just move on!" Rogue's face was carefully blank by the time the song reached the chorus.

"Cuz I go what I want

And I got what I need,

And there's nothing in this world,

But you

For me." This was the part Remy was worried about. Magneto had stumbled upon their plotting and wanted in on it, if only to mess with the X-men's heads. The metal outdoor picnic table groaned before moving forward, yanking a startled Rogue along with it. Magneto stopped it once she was only a couple feet away from the grateful Cajun, nodding briefly to him as her worrisome teammates raced to her.

"And there'll be fish in the lake

And there'll be chickens on the lawn," Rogue's beautiful green eyes rolled as he began to get really into the fun of his plan.

"And we'll never go to sleep

And I'll never even yawn." Pyro began to rock out on his air drums, completely out of sync with the song. A peal of laughter escaped her dark purple lips as a result. Remy smiled knowingly at herm making her glare fiercely at him, or at least attempt to.

"And you'll tell me lots of stories

About when I was old,

And I wasn't too much fun then

From all the stories I've been told!" Rogue shook her head in exasperation, while she studiously placed her gloved hand in front of her face to hide the smile that was spreading beautifully across her face.

"Now I got what I want

And I got what I need,

And there's nothing in this world,

But you

For me." Her cheeks were rapidly turning an adorable shade of pink as he flashed her a winning smile that spoke volumes about the way he felt.

"Yes, I got want I want

And I got what I need

And there's nothing in this world,

But you

For me." The other X-men were torn on how they should react. The girls were all dying to squeal an "Awwww," while the guys wanted to laugh at his humiliation. However, neither gender wanted to encourage a man that was supposed to be the enemy. Remy shook his head slightly at the odd expressions on all the X-men's faces, before he pulled a single red rose out of his trench coat. How it was still perfectly intact was a master thief's secret. The blush on his chere's cheeks intensified as he handed it to her as the bridge began:

"So tell me I'm the only one,

Nobody else could ever come close.

I want to replace all of your memories,

When you close your eyes

You'll see only me, someday.

Someday." Remy took a step forward and gently grabbed the hand she had resting on the table. He rubbed slow circles with his thumb, studiously ignoring her guarded glance.

"And we can sit up on the mountain,

I can hold your hand

And we'll forget all we learned

And we'll forget our plans,

And we can see things more clearly,

In the absence of the light,

And we'll realize there's nothing more

Than this tonight!" He pulled her up and away from the table, praying she would play along. She did much to his relief, leaving the rose and the note beside her forgotten food tray. There was a collective "Awwww" that had her blushing just as intensely as before.

"Now I got what I want

And I got what I need

And there's nothing in this world,

But you

For me," Rogue buried her face in the hand her currently did not have claim over, desperately trying to hide her blush and tearful smile. He stooped so that they were eye level, in order to catch her bright green eyes once more.

"Yes I got what I want

And I got what I need

And there's nothing in this world,

But you

For me." Her face reluctantly came up away from her hand, revealing her tearfully happy pink face. She inhaled deeply to stave off the happy tears gathering in the corners of her emerald eyes. The exhale came out shakily out as a laugh making him grin happily.

"So tell me I'm the only one,

Nobody else could ever come close.

Tell me I'm the only one,

Nobody else could ever come close," he repeated the phrase once more as the song came to a close, watching her laugh in disbelief and relative ease. He waited anxiously for her to say something in response, fearing rejection despite her current state.

"You have a very girly singing voice, Swamp Rat," she giggled while trying to compose herself, "But I think this has earned you one, count it one, date in a very, extremely public place." Remy smiled in relief, he would get more in time. She quickly jotted down her number on his bare hand with a pen she snatched from her back pocket.

"How about seven, Saturday?" he asked blissfully, not really caring how stupidly happy he looked at the moment.

"Saturday at seven it is," and with that she turned and sat down at her table currently located in its original spot thanks to the self-proclaimed master of magnetism. Remy walked back to his "air band" who gave a loud cheer at their success before they broke off to do whatever it was they were supposed to before being roped into this. He walked casually to his bike down the street as he hummed the song unconsciously.

Author's Note:

Well there's a cute, fluffy piece. It was almost too adorable to write without squeeing every ten seconds…. Blame the song if you don't like it. It got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave until I did something with it. Or don't. It doesn't affect me either way. This one was definitely more upbeat than the previous one's so that makes me happy. I like happier stuff, so don't ask me why my first two were so angsty, cuz I honestly have no idea. Time for reviews! Sorry I didn't do this in the last chapter!

_Guest numero uno: Yeah I know, it was pretty emo… but I am glad you like it! She absorbed Jean who was possessed by the Phoenix like it was alluded to in the final episode, but for all we know her other psyches could be acting up as well. That's your call to !_

_Guest numero dos: Thanks! Each theme will most likely have its own storyline, but I may continue some of them if I like the idea enough or if I get a lot of reviews requesting it (my version of a lot is like one so…)._

_Rogue gal: Thank you! And here is more! Just like you asked! :) _

_tx peppa: Motivation hasn't kicked out yet! And here is more (though chapter 2 was the real continuation)._

_ALLREMS: Yeah…sad isn't it. It started off as an idea that Remy was the one in the hospital because he can't stop touching Rogue, but then my mind was like "Hold the phones! What if Rogue was the one in the hospital!?" and it dissolved from there. I am glad you really liked it ! It makes me soooo happy. Yeah I kinda left it open to interpretation, but I do plan on elaborating that plot further with prequels and in betweens (of Ch. 1 and Ch. 2) and hopefully name the chapters in the little drop down box accordingly. Thankies! Gracias! Merci! _

_A big thank you to everyone who alerted and favorited! It makes my day to have that e-mail pop up in my inbox!_

_Hopefully you enjoyed! And pester me to get the next one up!_


	4. Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the fact that Microsoft words offered me "Ladies and Gentlemen" when I was almost done typing "ladies." This is an amazing revelation. One that I remained unaware of throughout my entire career of writing bullshit for school and out of sheer boredom, I am in awe. There are no words to describe how starting this chapter out and having Microsoft Word finish the other fourteen letters for me felt. I mean that's a whole _FOURTEEN _letters I do not have to worry about…how exciting! Think of all I could do with the time I gained by not having to type those fourteen letters…

**Disclaimer: **I think I am finally wearing down on the admin at Marvel…any day now…MWUHAHAHAHA! *cough*

3: Tattoo

Rogue was going to kill her smirking boyfriend when she was able to get up. However, the buzz of the needle told her now was not the time. Him and his stupid bet and making her go along with it. He was lucky she wasn't willing to move the distance it would take to throttle him. Stupid Swamp Rat. She would love to wipe that smirk right off, but settled for giving him death glares instead…for now.

"Lookin' good, chere." Her glare intensified. Stupid voice that sounded like velvet and chocolate, always making her act stupid. Like making gambles with a man who's codename was Gambit. Stupid Remy…and Stupid Wolverine, now that she thought about it. He was as much to blame as Remy was. Had he let her steal his bike like the bet required instead of sneaking up on her and tackling her like she was a thief, she wouldn't be in this mess. Though if Bobby hadn't questioned her stealth skills she wouldn't have made the bet Remy. So Bobby was stupid too.

However, Remy proposed they do a stealth sim in the DR, so it was, once more, all Remy's fault. "Chere don' be like dat. Remy be getting one too." No shit, Sherlock. That was your prize. Rogue thought angrily, wishing she were brave enough to yell at him. But that might startle the person currently using a needle to draw on her left shoulder blade. And that would have some negative consequences she would rather not deal with. So she just glared some more. Matching tattoos, what an idiot. Though based on her reaction to it as of now and how amused he looked she guessed it was on the same level as her wishing for his bike. Little did he know, she only dated him for it.

"Man. That glare could practically light you of fire." That was the point. Moron. She didn't dare voice this because said moron still had a needle on her body. Though, she wished she had that superpower, it would be very convenient. Cyclops was lucky he could fry anyone he liked with his glares, but she had to settle for doing it metaphorically.

"Naw, Remy's chere loves Remy too much to do dat." Pffft…He wished. He was sooooooo lucky he had yet to bequeath the bike to her if and when he passes. So killing him was not an option yet.

The buzz of the needle filled the surprising silence that followed. Remy leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on her hair before bringing his fingers up to thread through it. He hummed softly some song that she felt was vaguely familiar. "…but you for me…" was all she managed to catch as he murmured. His hand left her hair to take hers as he settled back in his chair. Rogue gave a soft sigh as he ran slow circles with his thumb on the gloved back. Stupid Remy, knowing exactly how to keep her calm.

"And there we go," the tattoo artist said several minutes later. Rogue gave a silent cheer and her stupid boyfriend chuckled. "Let me clean up and then it's your turn." While he was busy with that Rogue craned her neck in an attempt to see it, only to be tsked by her Swamp Rat.

"Non chere, you can' look now." The glare returned full force as the tattoo artist quickly cleaned and covered the tattoo. The men turned and she angrily pulled on her shirt.

"Swamp Rat, there better not be anything inappropriate on my shoulder," came her fierce reply to their secrecy. He, of course, being the idiot he was only smirked in response. She made a frustrated sound muted minutely by her closed mouth. He probably put something stupid on there like "Remy's Bitch." She was going to kill him…and run away with his bike. Her mouth opened to tell him as much, fury evident on her face, when he pulled his shirt over his head.

Oh.

Ohhh. Wow.

"Oh," she said intelligently. Hank would be proud. Rogue forgot just how good her boyfriend's chest looked. Of course, he hadn't or her response to seeing it. The beautiful, rippling muscles came closer and pressed her down into the chair they had occupied. Before he laid on his stomach hiding them from sight. Rogue sighed sadly. Then her common sense slapped her right across the face, causing her to scowl at the stupid man.

And her facial expression did not change the entire time Remy was getting his tattoo. The tattoo artist had blocked his work with his body the entire time and quickly covered it once he finished it. Stupid Remy.

"Chere, you can see when we get home," he was saying as he paid the man and walked her back to his bike. His glorious bike. How she loved it.

The ride home was bliss, the amazing bike under her and that beautiful chest beneath her hands as she held him tight. The breath-taking muscles that rippled beneath her hands. Despite the fact she would probably kill the man when they got home, she loved moments like this. She pressed her face into his jacket, inhaling a smell that was purely Remy.

"I love you, chere," she heard him say before the wind swept the words away.

"I know," she whispered back. Rogue had never replied in turn to his declaration and he didn't expect her to. Luckily the guilt didn't have time to settle because he was pulling up the drive to the mansion. As soon as the bike stopped she raced to the large living room mirror, yanking off her hoodie as she went.

"Chere," the stupid man called after her, laughing at her rush to see her new mark. Pffft. Screw him.

Oh.

"Oh." There was that chest again, but Rogue quickly shook it from her mind. Ogling can wait, until after she saw what he had branded her with. Then his gloved hands were turning her and gently lowering her tank top strap to reveal the tattoo. As gently as possible he pulled off the pad enough to show her.

Rogue gasped at how beautiful it was. "The Queen" was written in gothic black letters with a red rose vine entwined through them. A pitch black Ace of Spades, Remy's favorite card besides his "Lucky Lady" sat behind some of the letters. It was perfect and by the look on his face Remy knew. So he turned to show her his, peeling back the gauze. Tears sprang to her deep green eyes. Instead of "The Queen," a picture of her sat amidst the roses and cards. The queen had black hair with two streaks of white for her bangs; it was very obvious who was the inspiration. Her dress was a dark green that nearly resembled Rogue's eyes; a big crimson red heart formed the neckline contrasting beautifully with the green and black.

"Chere?" Rogue blinked, she hadn't realized that several minutes had passes while she stared, possibly giving the usually confident man the wrong impression. He turned to face her hesitantly, worry apparent on his face. Like maybe he had overstepped their very strict boundary lines. Remy pulled on his shirt, hiding his amazing pectoral muscles, but Rogue barely noticed. Several moments passed and she still had no words to describe how she felt, and his nervousness grew as she stood there shell shocked. "If you don' like it, we can always get 'em—"

"I love you." Remy froze in shock, but Rogue felt absolutely, downright giddy. "I love you. I love you. I love you," she repeated over and over as she reached up and with as much care as her present state of mind allowed, not very much in other words, wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her cheek against his chest, listening to his heart skip a beat every time she repeated those three letters. Maybe she should stop, that bike was still not hers according to his will, and a stuttering heart was never good. Except for it was now, and it was for her, and because he was happy that she was voicing the feelings that had grown since he tried to blow her up with that card all those years ago. Rogue's train of thought branched off abruptly here, though she never stopped murmuring those words against his chest. Did she ever get back at him for that little stunt? Now that she thought about it…she hadn't. Oh he was gonna get—

"I love you too, Rogue," he said with such adoration, placing a loving kiss on the top of her head. His arms wrapped around her, cradling her like he was afraid she was made of glass. That she would shatter and leave him alone, right after his world had been completed. Rogue sighed happily. This did not change her resolve. Revenge would be hers, she thought as they held each, completely and utterly in love to the point it would be so sickeningly sweet to whoever witnessed it. He was going down.

**Author's Post Note:**

Awwww….how cute. I think I got a cavity from that sweet ending. Well I wish I had something inspiring to say. I mean that's what most people do, right? Give a little piece of advice to give the readers a new outlook on life…Pfffft…Screw that. Too bad readers, you chose the wrong fic for that. Silly geeses, it is mid-term week and I don't have time to give out advice (Though I do have time to write a fic…don't question my GENIUS!) ….Silly gooses.

Well thanks for all the alerts and favorites! It makes my day to see them in my inbox, especially since my phone is a piece of junk so the e-mails often pop up more than once, giving me an over inflated sense of self-importance. You guys should probably stop that; my ego is big enough without your help. ALRIGHTY! REVIEW TIME!

Saiya-jin Queen: You are my only review, which I am very grateful for! Thank you soooooooooooo much! I love making people laugh and am really glad you enjoyed the story…I hope this chapter ^^ made you laugh as well! Yeah the idea got stuck and I was alright LET'S DO THIS! Leeroy Jenkins…Welp…here is more! And hopefully there is more to come!

Wellllllll…Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and laughed at least once!

Adios!


	5. Poison

**Author's note: **

_"Remedy" - Little Boots_

_"No more poison. _

_Killing my emotion._

_I will not be frozen._

_Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh."_

Hey guys! How are you this lovely day that is the day that you are reading this? Well that's good...or not...depending on your response...I guess. This one was inspired, while I was actually writing another one and I actually tuned into what was playing in my headphones...and besides Remy can't hog all the serenading...so Rogue gets her very own song to sing to the Ragin' Cajun.

**Disclaimer: I can honestly say that if I owned Marvel, this would be happening in the comics and not on Fanfiction...just saying nbd though...I also have no claim on Little Boots' song...sadly.**

**28: Poison**

Rogue was going to kill her teammates. All of them. There would be no mercy and even Apocalypse would tremble when people spoke of the massacre. Stupid truce and Apocalypse. It was all his fault she had to act civilized to her ex-enemies. Or at least attempt to. They could all go to hell for all she cared, which was not at all. She was all out of bothers to give when it came to the Brotherhood and the Acolytes. But nooooo...they had to 'work together,' which really equated to not kill each other on sight.

But they, unusually, were not the source of her ire...well they were, but she was not planning to take it out on them...yet. No the source of her anger was her little air head roommate. Kitty had the grand idea that to build a wonderful team atmosphere they needed to have a talent show. Rogue had immediately shot it down saying it was, "dumb as fuck." Prof. X, however, after reprimanding Rogue for her vulgar language, thought it was the best idea since sliced bread and passed the idea to Mystique and Magneto. Who for some reason that still eludes the gothic teen, agreed whole-heartedly. Rogue decided to reiterate that the idea was "dumb as fuck," but no one even bothered to acknowledge the wisdom in those three words or that she had even uttered them. Well, except Prof. X, who reprimanded her yet again on her unladylike vocabulary.

There was a super-powered maniac trying to wake up so he could rampage and destroy buildings and blow up cars, and they were doing team building exercises. "Dumb as fuck" team building exercises.

"Rogue, language."

"Of course Professor." Stupid telepathy. And team building exercises. And Kitty. And Apocalypse. And-

"Looking good chere."

Yep. That pretty much summed up her problem. She was going to kill the X-men. Then she would move onto the Brotherhood, then the Acolytes, before finally Apocalypse, who with how angry she was now, she could easily take. Of that she was positive. In fact screw Apocalypse. Bring on Galactus. Or perhaps the Phoenix would like to try and take her on. Either way she was down.

"Rogue, I still do not have you down for an act," came Mystiques calm statement. Didn't she get shoved off a cliff? Rogue was pretty sure that happened. "You know it is required for you to perform for team building." Like pretty recently too. Definitely not long enough for her to resurrect herself like every villain seemed to do...how odd. "How about singing, you liked that when you were younger, and were quite good." Maybe the cliff wasn't high enough...Though it did look like she shattered when she hit the bottom in rock form.

"Whatever." Very eloquent. Rogue was pretty sure she deserved an award for how great she was at the English language.

"Sounds good! You go after Kitty. Please bring the song track to Forge when you have a moment." When in hell had she gotten all perky. Maybe her tumble off the cliff did more than just temporarily kill her. Now that was a phrase that never should be uttered and/or thought, but it was surprisingly frequent with their bad guys. Again...odd. Well now that she was officially a part of this "dumb as-"

"Rogue...language." Right. As she was thinking before so RUDELY interrupted, she should actually figure out a way to not humiliate herself like she would if she were to sing-

"Oh fuck."

"Rogue!" Right. Language. Working on that.

Rogue was still going to massacre her team...and ex-enemies...and current enemies. In fact she was tempted to make new enemies, just to have more people to massacre. Tonight was the night of the talent show...that was "dumb as...Floccinaucinihilipilificatio n." Rogue was finding new words that began with the letter 'f' and so far that was her favorite. The internet told her it was real and the internet had yet to let her down.

"I am like sooooo totally excited!" Kitty practically screamed from across the room. Rogue had yet to figure out exactly what she was doing for her talent. Her outfit was rather...shiny. It kind of hurt to look at, kind of like staring directly at the sun. Except more so since it was kind of hard to stop looking. Rogue didn't know what to call it, but whatever it was the fashion police were screaming in agony, begging for the torture to stop. Rogue glanced down at her outfit. Combat boots. Check. elbow length black gloves. Check. Black fedora. Check. Black tights. Check. Red dress that barely covered her assssstronaut. Take that Prof. X! Check. It may not be much in the way of stage clothes, but Rogue was fairly sure her audience wouldn't be blind after her performance. Deaf...perhaps.

"Do we need to hand out sunglasses before your performance?" It was a serious question. Though the glare Kitty was sending her way probably gave her the answer. Fine. The rest of them could be blind. Rogue grabbed her sunglasses and placed them on top of her dual-toned hair. She would be prepared. Dammm...s are a great way to control water flow. Anyway. She should have used that song. It would have been great, especially if she found some hyenas and some green smoke. Now there was an idea.

"Alrighty! I am like sooooo ready! Let's like go Rogue!" Oh darn...maybe next time. If she didn't kill everyone before this one ended.

"Yippee."

"That's like the spirit! WOOOO!" And with that the team building began. Annnnnd went exactly how everyone who wasn't insane, thought it would go.

Toad rapped, or at least it sounded like rapping...maybe. Blob ate and ate some more and big surprise ate some more. Avalanche played an alright song on the guitar, though it was only alright. Pietro proved how much of a douchebag we all already knew he was, buy lip syncing "Ice Ice Baby." Though Remy followed it up with a mock strip tease, while he sang "I'm Too Sexy," which almost became a real strip tease before Logan pulled him off stage to show just what he thought of that. Especially since the Cajun had been giving a 'come hither' stare at Rogue the entire time. Pitor lifted...stuff. John, or the Magnificent Johndini! as he called himself performed some magic tricks with some cards and his top hat...which he then proceeded to light on fire. Magneto had created a rather cute fairytale manipulating metal to form scenes that coincided to what he was saying. Which was beautiful until all the characters died rather horrifically. Rogue had to cover Jamie's eyes by the end. Sabertooth did a rather hilarious impersonation of Logan, which ended when Logan pulled him off stage to show just what he thought of that. Logan did a rather hilarious impersonation of Sabertooth, which ended when...well...yeah. Ororo sang a beautiful aria, which was really the first talent that had shown up. Jean tried to sing...and failed rather spectacularly. Though whether she realized it, will remain a mystery. Scott strategized...which was good considering that what they were supposed to be doing, but was quickly booed off the stage. Prof. X. strategized and was given a standing ovation. Figure that one out. It's not very hard actually. Kurt did some circusy stuff like walking on tight ropes, and swinging on the trapeze, which was pretty cool. And Kitty blinded everyone. Except for Rogue. Who was prepared.

"Alrighty! Next up is Rogue! Singing a song with the help of Wanda and Laura," Mystique announced with disturbing glee. Rogue wouldn't say she was close to either girl she was performing with, but both had practically begged her to let them join her because well Wanda wasn't planning on doing anything by herself and had thought Rogue would understand. She did and had happily let the other Goth in on it. Laura had just been confused as to what they were supposed to be doing and had, in near tears, asked Rogue if she could join up when she saw the two Goths practicing early one morning in the workout room.

Both girls stood on either side of her, a mike hooked around their ear, outfits matching hers almost exactly. Laura had gone with shorts and Wanda really didn't feel comfortable with the shortness of the dress (neither did Rogue, but she borrowed it from Kitty) and had gone with one that was nice a flowy that hit her knees. They stood with their backs to the curtain waiting for it to part, so they could get it over with. If they could ever live this down, it would be a miracle. The curtain parted and the most upbeat music poured from the speakers. And with that the three most stoic girls whirled around and began their choreographed dance in time with the music.

"I can see you stalking like a predator,

I've been here before.

Temptation calls like Adam to the apple,

But I will not be caught.

'Cause I can read those velvet eyes and all I see is lies" Every jaw in the audience was dropped as Rogue belted out the words, joined by Wanda and Laura, all three dancing like any 'normal' girl their age.

"No more poison.

Killing my emotion.

I will not be froze.

Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh!" Rogue glanced at a certain Cajun. He looked completely stupefied. Ha! If only she could take a picture.

"Stop, stop praying,

'Cause I'm not, not playing.

I'm not frozen.

Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh." With a twirl of their hips they moved into the chorus, knowing that everyone in the rooms was baffled.

"Move while you're watching me,

Dance with the enemy.

I've got a remedy, oh, uh, oh, uh, oh!

Move while you're watching me,

Dance with the enemy.

Here is my remedy, oh, uh, oh, uh, oh!" Wanda threw her a knowing look as they rocked from side to side, in Rogue's mind and apparently everyone else's mind, very sexily.

"Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope,

All I've got's the floor.

Yeah, you can try, but I've found the antidote,

Music is the cure.

So you can try to paralyze,

But I know best this time." By this point most of the shock had worn off and Remy was wolf whistling as Rogue winked sexily in the general direction, which unfortunately she realized belated was where he was sitting. There would be no living with him now.

"No more poison.

Killing my emotion.

I will not be frozen.

Dancing ins my remedy, remedy, oh.

Stop, stop praying.

'Cause I'm not, not playing!

I'm not frozen.

Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh!" Most of the males by this point in time were cheering on the three girls, as were a lot of the girls. Both groups had entirely differently reasons for their excitement.

"Move while you're watching me,

Dance with the enemy.

I've got a remedy, oh, uh, oh, uh, oh!

Move while you're watching me,

Dance with the enemy.

Here is my remedy, oh, uh, oh, uh, oh!" Wanda and Laura took over with a little "Da da da da..." interlude leading to the bridge, while all three swayed to the music. Along with the entire crowd. Which had grown. Odd. Was that Duncan? And Principal Kelly!?

"And when the music fades away,

I know I'll be okay.

Contagious rhythms in my brain,

Let it play." Time for the grand finale.

"No more poison." The three of them froze briefly before shifting positions just in time for:

"Killing my emotion." Gracefully again they froze before flowing into another pose as Rogue sang out:

"I will not be frozen.

Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh!" At 'oh' they began to dance gradually picking up the pace of their movement as the music continued.

"Stop, stop praying!

'Cause I'm not, not playing!

I'm not frozen.

_Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh!_

Movie while you're watching me,

Dance with the enemy.

I've got a remedy, oh, uh, oh, uh, oh!

Move while you're watching me,

Dance with the enemy.

Here is my remedy, oh, uh, oh, uh, oh!

Move while you're watching me,

Dance with the enemy!

I've got a remedy, oh, uh, oh, uh, oh!

Move while you're watching me!

Dance with the enemy!

Here is my remedy! _Oh! Uh! Oh! Uh! Oh!_"

**Author's Note:**

Hope you enjoyed. The Romy was there...you just had to squint. Yeah this was more a Rogue story than a Romy story, but I believe she was singing it to him...but didn't want to write it in plain text that would have kind of ruined the way I had the story flowing. Believe me I tried to get it in there, but it never seemed to fit where I put it. Oh well. It's there. Stop looking at me like that. Can't you just be happy I wrote something!? *sobs in the corner* "LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE!"

Annnnnnyyyyway... **Reviews!**

_tx peppa: Thanks so much for another lovely review! I am glad you thought that as well! When I saw the prompt I was like done and done! Oh yes, had they been drunk and gotten them, you can be sure that Remy would be dead. lol_

_tenchi13: It was, wasn't it! Almost sickeningly so... Glad you liked it!_

_JasmineBella: Yes, yes it was. Thanks! I am glad you liked the story and it's oddness...I mean originality...yeah..that. I am glad you liked the writing style and I am sorry about the shortness! *looks up at current chapter* Oh God! I did it again! Yeah mid-terms were...well yeah. Hopefully this will be keeping up the good work and hopefully this one is great too! I promise (I think) the next one will be longer...it's already six pages and I am not even a fourth of the way through. And it will be next...if another one (like this one) doesn't distract me!_


	6. Believe

**Author's note: **

Please don't hit me...It has been like several months...but I have a legitimate excuse! I have three jobs that were all working me like CRAZY, but now the hours are pretty lax, so I can write without staying up til four in the morning to write it...You don't want four in the morning writing...That is when I get really really really crazy...I know I said the next one would be long...however, there is the slight issue of the first few pages I typed up not being on my flash drive. So I have to rewrite those pages and was not feeling it, so here is another rather short one and I feel bad for it, but oh well this one was written down completely in my notebook unlike the long one...Soooo enjoy despite the shortness...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel...therefore, Rogue is not mine...nor is Gambit *sobs***

**2: Believe**

A slap across the face was not the response Bayville High's resident ladies' man, Remy LeBeau, was expecting when he said "I love you" to the girl of his dreams. In retrospect he should have because the girl was known to be quite violent and quick to anger. In fact that was one of the many reasons he was in love with her. But at the moment he was shell shocked watching the goth storm away.

"Dick!" came her shout from down the pristine high school hall. Despite his humiliating rejection the sway of her hips still entranced him. The crowd around him was hushed, just as shocked as he was.

"Oh, mate," Remy's best friend, John patted his back sympathetically. Remy simply shrugged off his arm, regaining his senses and quickly followed after her. The one girl who he legitimately liked had rejected him and he wanted to know why. Her long brown hair billowed after her as she walked at a ground eating pace. Remy sighed mentally, he had fallen so hard. Rogue Darkholme was perfect in every way; witty, funny, kind, beautiful, oh God, she was beautiful. She whirled around the corner with him hot on her heels. Tall was definitely one thing she was not, and one thing he was.

"Rogue, wait!" The girl froze a few paces in front of him. The hall was empty, which was surprising and something he suspected John had a hand in, but Remy was not going to complain. He had already been publically humiliated once, and really did not want to go through it again. "Rogue-"

She whirled on him abruptly, effectively cutting him off. "What do you want now?" she demanded harshly. Her emerald eyes flashed with anger and he sighed mentally again.

"Why?" The word came out unbidden, but Remy stood firm. He had to know. Then maybe he could change whatever disgusted her so, and change her mind about him. So she would love him in return.

"Just where do you get off?" she quipped angrily, "I thought my response was clear enough." His cheek throbbed at the reminder. It was probably still red. Her glare should have sent him running, but it brought him a step closer.

"It was very clear, chere. I just want to know why. Why I do not even get a chance to prove to you how much I love you, and how I could be the guy for you."

"Do you even know anything about me?" The question made him freeze. He hadn't thought about that. They had a few projects together, a few words in passing. Other than discovering things that were pretty much common knowledge, he knew next to nothing. The tense silence stretched, the late bell was the only thing to break through it. "That's what I thought." She turned away only to be stopped as he grabbed her arm.

"I can try," he said softly. She turned back to look at him with shock. "Give me a chance, please." Remy held his breath unconsciously while Rogue searched his face for deception. "I wasn't trying to play you or anything like that. I meant what I said." He held her arm gently like she would shatter if he gripped any harder. "I love you, Rogue." He felt her tremble and braced himself for another rejection.

"You love the idea of me. You couldn't possibly love me if you know next to nothing about me."

"Ever hear of love at first sight, chere?"

"Love doesn't work like that Remy. That is for fairytales. Not real life."

"Just give me a chance, that is all I am asking for." She searched his face once more before nodding.

"Okay. I will give you a chance." Remy felt practically giddy at her answer. He pressed a kiss onto her forehead which had her recoiling in shock before he yanked his cell phone out of his pocket and asked for her number. After a slight hesitation she gave it to him.

"Does this Saturday evening work for you?" At her hesitant nod he was already making mental plans and told her it was a date. "I will pick you up at your house around sixish if that works for you. See ya around, chere!" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before practically skipping down the hall.

Remy sat in his car, a beautiful red Corvette Stingray to be exact, trying to build up the courage to go up to the door of Rogue's house. He glanced down at the radio clock, confirming his fears, it was 5:40, he was twenty minutes early. A sigh passed through his lips before he finally turned off the car and got out as slowly as he possibly could. He walked up the driveway to the footpath, not to be polite, but because he hoped it would at least kill a couple minutes, so he wouldn't seem as eager and excited. Which he was, though the butterflies were starting to make him nauseous.

Ding Dong!

He stared at his right hand in horror like it had some how betrayed him. The high school senior had planned to spend at least a minute or so creeping on the doorstep to kill some more time.

"Kurt! I swear to-UGH!" Rogue's cry, as muffled as it was through the front door, was still clear enough to get across her frustration.

"Rogue has a boyfriend! Rogue has a boyfriend~!" came a singsong voice from within the house, obviously Kurt, or at least that what Remy had deduced from his position still outside the house.

"I do not!"

"Then why are you all not dressed like yourself? Rogue has a BOYFRIEND~!"

"You little pest! I will kill you!"

"HA! You can try!" There was a loud crash from within. Remy was kind of jealous; he was the only one who could get the beautiful goth angry...

Ding Dong!

"He's here! Kurt get the door! I'm not ready yet!" the goth shouted in what sounded like dismay. There was some scrambling going on inside, and some boyish laughter before calm footsteps approached the door.

"Oh...hey Dad. I was going to get the door..."

"I can get it," replied a very gruff voice.

"Rogue's gonna kill me..." Remy barely heard the mumbled groan before the door was opened. A very short, irritated man stood in the doorway, looking like his day had just been ruined by the sight of the handsome Cajun.

"Please tell me this is one of your friends, Kurt."

"No, sir. I am Remy LeBeau, here to pick up Rogue for our date," he said proudly. Not many guys have had the privilege to say that and after this date, Remy was going to ensure no other man could. There was a small smacking sound, like someone had just face palmed.

"A date, huh?" With that the door was slammed in Remy's face. "ROGUE! Get down here young lady!" There was a brief silence before footsteps came pounding down the stairs. A muffled argument ensued between the what was now apparent to be her father and Rogue herself. Silence followed only broken by an ominous click like the loading of a rifle...nothing to worry about. Clearly. The door opened again, revealing a black haired boy around thirteen with an impish grin on his face, which Remy instantly distrusted.

"Come on in."

"Thank you, Kurt was it?" The boy looked awed that a high school senior knew who he was. "Rogue has mentioned you a few times when we talked."

"Really?!" It appeared like Remy had earned another follower, in the now excited looking boy. "Do you go to school with Rogue?"

"That is an excellent question," came a angry voice that could only belong to her father, who sat on a nice lounge chair with a .22 rifle resting innocently across his lap. Remy stood by the coffee table in the living room facing the angry short man.

"Yes, sir, I am a senior at the school."

"A senior, huh. Rogue is a junior, don't you think you are too old for her?"

"No, sir. I believe that Rogue is very mature for her age-"

"And you are very immature. So you meet in the middle," these weren't questions. This man clearly had some issues. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen, sir."

"Rogue is sixteen. Still a minor. This doesn't bother you?"

"No, sir. I have no intention of using Rogue like that."

"What is she not good enough?" This was a moment were that Admiral Akbar would really shine.

"It's not that, sir. I'm not good enough. Your daughter deserves the best, but since I doubt there is anyone else as great at you, I guess I will have to do." The man looked at him in a way that had Remy concerned that there was something on his face...or soul.

"My name is Logan. It is a pleasure to meet you," the man said as he stood to shake Remy's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir."

"If you guys are done with your touchy-feely moment, it's six-twelve." Remy's head jerked up to the staircase and stood there like gaping like a fool. Rogue stood in all her beautiful glory. A pair of black high-tops covered her feet, which made him squeal inside and his black high-top clad toes wiggled with excitement at their similar tastes in footwear. A pair of comfy, worn jeans hugged her mile-long legs. A simple green, three-quarter-sleeved shirt, hinted at curves, but didn't glorify them. A beautifully clean off make-up face completed the ensemble.

"You look...wow," Remy managed to say in his shock.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Rogue said uncertainly, glancing at his clean button up shirt and khakis.

"Rogue you will be the most beautiful girl there." A pink flush quickly flooded her face.

"LeBeau. I want her back by midnight. Not a second later."

"Of course, sir.

"Don't let her out of your sight."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, sir.

"And-"

"Daddy," Rogue said with a cute exasperated tone.

"Have fun." She beamed and gave her dad and brother a big hug before hesitantly taking Remy's offered hand.

The fair was a buzz with life. People flocked to booths and rides, laughing and smiling. Remy loved it and hoped Rogue would too. They stood in line at the ticket counter trying to figure how many tickets they needed. Or at least Remy was, Rogue had remained oddly silent during is out-loud stream of consciousness.

"Is everything okay Rogue?" She jumped slightly at the question. "If you don't want to be here we can go somewhere else." He would be disappointed, but the fair came every year, so missing one year would be fine.

"I'm fine. It's just that-" she trailed off awkwardly. He stepped out of line, pulling her with him. The group of boys behind him made some comment about obnoxious girlfriends, to which he responded with a glare that had them looking sheepishly away. "I am not really comfortable around a whole bunch of people like this."

"Alright, then we'll go somewhere else," he said firmly.

"No. You want to be here. Don't leave just because I am being pathetic."

"It's not a good date unless both people are having a good time."

"It's okay. I wanna stay here. I'm sorry if I caused a problem." A simple squeeze of her hand and a sincere smile belied any of her concerns.

"Let's get back in line."

So they stood in line and bought enough tickets to ride each ride a dozen times, or that's how Rogue say it as. Remy simply chuckled and lead her into the crowds holding her hand securely the entire time. The first ride they found was the Spider, a ride that had several swings, each sitting two people facing each other and a wheel in the center that could be turned by the riders. When he asked if she wanted to try this one, she nodded with a little hesitation, squeezing his hand for reassurance. The wait in line was a pretty silent one as both tried to come up with some conversation. He handed the ride operator four tickets and led Rogue to a swing. She put her hands on the wheel when Remy had sat down and they both had on their safety belts on and gave it a slow test spin before the ride started. The two girls in the swing to their right were shrieking with laughter as the two of them spun it around as fast as they could.

"Wanna do that?" Rogue gave a small smile and nodded before moving her hands to allow him to grab half of the wheel. Together they spun it around while waiting for other people to get in their swings. Just as they had begun to slow down the ride operator came around and spun them around as hard as he could before running over to start the ride. Rogue looked positively delighted as the ride itself began to spin faster and faster, lifting the swings high in the air and as Remy and her turned the wheel, the only things in the world that hadn't become a blur. A giggle escaped her lips that led to both of them laughing just like the girls next to them.

The ride came to a stop and they hopped out when their swing had finally stopped spinning. The smile on Rogue's face filled Remy with such happiness that he almost jumped for joy.

The next ride was a small roller coaster, that was probably most people's favorite ride in the entire fair. While it had nothing on big roller coasters, it still had a pretty nice drop and sharp turns. Remy happily listened to Rogue's giddy questions about this ride and what would they ride after that. He insisted that they had to go in order and try all the rides before going on the ones they liked a second time. When it came their turn to get on the coaster, he allowed her to pick the seats and mentally cheered when she picked the back and let her sit on the side that didn't jerk as much. The safety bar came down and the coaster was off. Her left hand held his tightly as they were cranked up the first hill.

A huge smile broke across her entire face as the coaster began to crest the hill and there was a split second pause before it went racing down the hill. Her laughter filled his ears before it was swept away by the rushing wind.

They rode the carousel next, then the Tilt-a-whirl, then the Shazam!, and the Ferris Wheel before they hit all the booths. After promising to come back, he led her to the next ride, bumper cars. The couple in front of them turned to ask them if they wanted to do a simple boys versus girls competition. Rogue readily agreed and linked arms with the girl declaring war on him. The girl cheered and her boyfriend slung his arm around Remy's shoulders.

"Well me and my new buddy here, are going to destroy you girls. Isn't that right man?" Remy laughed and gave a confident smile to his partner.

"Do your worse, chere."

After the bumper cars they hung out with their new friends to share a funnel cake and some popcorn while making fun of whatever band had been swindled into performing there. Then the singer began a cover of Kelly Clarkson's Stronger and the girl, whose name was Susanna, had grabbed Rogue and yanked her to the dance floor now flooded with girls of all ages. Remy chuckled at Rogue's shocked expression as she was swept into the sea of dancing females.

"You guys seem really close," the guy sitting with him stated, "Like you guys are what Susanna likes to call soul mates."

"Thank you. I hope Rogue sees us as that way to," Remy said quietly, "Well you and Susanna seem to be quite the couple as well."

"Ha! If only. I have been friend-zoned my good man. I am the guy every man has their silent moment for," even though their was a smile on the man's face, Remy could tell it was forced.

"Sorry man." With a flick of his wrist the man dismissed it and chuckled as the song ended and the girls emerged from the crowd, flushed and with a big smile across both of their faces. Remy stood up to meet them and with a nod to Susanna led Rogue back to the stage as the next song began. Rogue laughed as the guitar began to play the beginning of I'm Sexy and I Know It. Remy and her danced goofily to the song, doing dance moves like the Q-tip and the Shopping Cart, all while making silly faces at each other. When she wasn't looking Remy gave the leader of the band a pleading look and the man nodded back at him with a wink.

"Well that was fun. Now what?" Rogue asked as the song ended only to be grabbed by Remy as the next song began. While it wasn't necessarily slow he wrapped her in his arms like it was. "Remy? What are you doing?"

"Hold onto to me as we go. As we roll down this unfamiliar road," he whispered in her ear as he spun them around and swayed. He hummed against her neck earning a giggle. "Just know you're not alone 'cuz I'm gonna make this place your home." There was a collective awwww from the people sitting at the tables, and a pink blush crept up her neck. And with that he picked up speed and had them spinning around the entire stage like that scene from Titanic when they go to the 'real' party.

They sat down after the song with the other couple, or two friends and practically gulped down their drinks much to the amusement of the other two.

"We should probably get going," Susanna said after listening to a few more songs with them. "It was a pleasure to meet you two."

"Likewise! I hope we run into each other again," Rogue stated with a soft smile on her face.

"Definitely. Though I don't think I ever caught your name man.

"Oh! Right, duh! I'm Alistair," he said as he stood up to leave with Susanna.

"They were really nice," Rogue said when they were out of sight. Remy nodded before reminding her there was still more to see at the fair. They rode the last couple rides, a Ferris wheel on steroids and a drop ride before heading over to the booths. And they tried every single one there. Remy won the obligatory giant stuffed bear and a giant pink stuffed rabbit, while Rogue won him a green stuffed dragon that was wrapped around his shoulders proudly. They ran to his car to get them out of the way before going back to all of their favorite rides. After riding the Shazam! the fourth time in a row Rogue admitted she was getting kind of tired so he suggested they go find a good spot for the fireworks. He left her only once to go back to the car and grab a few blankets to sit on.

He stretched out the quilt on the grass in the field everyone still at the fair had crowded onto to watch the pyrotechnic display. With one blanket wrapped around Rogue and one around himself, they settled into wait for the show. Rogue sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder and let her body relax against his side. He wrapped an arm around her and placed his cheek on top of her head. At exactly eleven o'clock the first firework went off and the crowd began the obligatory ooohhh and aahhh. Rogue insisted that they say one of the two after every firework, which he readily agreed to. The finale rolled around and he helped her stand, grabbed the blanket from the ground, and secured the one around her. They made their trek to his shiny red car in content silence, which lasted the entire ride back to her house.

At eleven fifty he pulled up the drive, turned off the car and raced over to open her door before she could. After helping her out, he grabbed her giant stuffed animals and walked up to the door with her.

"Thank you for such an amazing date, Remy," she said hesitantly when they reached her porch, "I believe you now, though it may take a little time to replicate what you feel."

Remy leaned down and kissed her gently. "Take as long as you need, chere. I will wait forever if I need to."

"Goodnight Remy," Rogue whispered happily, blushing like crazy.

"Yeah, goodnight." Both teens jumped at the gruff voice of Rogue's father who was glaring at the elder of the two.

"Dad... you are such a mood killer."

"Mood? You two are too young to know about mood."

"Yes, sir, I completely agree."

"What?! You are siding with him?!"

"No! It's just that-"

"Then why don't you just date him!?" The giant stuffed animals were yanked from his arms and the blanket was flung at his face. Remy stood in shock, not sure exactly what had just happened, when Logan's rough laughter broke through his confusion.

"Are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into son?"

"Does any man?"

"Huh. That's a good point. I guess that means I will be seeing you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Any boy that is dating my daughter needs to come over for dinner with the entire family. It's a good way of testing how committed they are to her. And to start the official pool on when you two will break up."

"That is a wager everyone is bound to lose."

"Not me son. Not me. I never lose."

"Well what is your bet."

"Simple. That you guys won't." With that the door was shut in Remy's fac. Though this time there was a confident smirk across the young man's face as he sauntered back to his red Corvette, positively giddy at the prospect of tomorrow.

**Author's Note: **

I love fairs...in case you couldn't tell...any guy that takes me to a fair is going to be my boyfriend until at least the next family dinner, where they usually run away screaming. I also love Dragon Age...so that's why my city elf warden and Alistair showed up in the story. I hope that they weren't distracting. I just needed two people that Rogue and Gambit wouldn't know from school and that wouldn't need any particular character traits that would mess up the flow of the story. Hooookay! That's all I really have to say about this one...

_**REVIEW TIME! *trumpet sound***_

_JasmineBella: Thanks! I am realllllyyyyy happy you liked it that much! I really am working on a long one...it's just reasons. Here is more and I hope some more will be here soon!_

_tx peppa: Yeah...she is working on it...I love reading reviews like that it gives me enough motivation and guilt to start another one! I hope to do all fifty so we have like 44 more to go! WOO! *Oh God what have I gotten myself into* lol jk_

_rats xp: That is an amazing question...we will just say they rented out a park? The school auditorium? Ummm...the X-men lawn...thingy? Yeah I was aiming for randomness, not making-sense...ness..yeah. Hooray for another comment that motivates! And thanks! _


	7. Drunk

**Author's Note:**

Awh yeah words and shit! So basically I love Code Ment, and like basically was in the middle of brainstorming this chapter, when I saw one of his latest videos. I loved it so much that some of the dialogue is scattered within here. I hope you get as much amusement from it as I did and hope that it doesn't look I just stole it because I really did reword some of it and came up with some jokes of my own that are similar, but are not from him. Also I finally bumped up the** rating** due to** language and the subject of this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Code Ment...though I do own a Batman Piggy bank...it is in no way related to Marvel nor Code Ment, but it is pretty nifty!**

**21: Drunk**

Logan knew from the beginning that this was not a wise idea. In fact it was the opposite of wise, like...the word was on the tip of his tongue...oh yeah! Moronic was a good word to describe the situation he was currently in. Iceboy ran past, screaming. It had been Stripes' idea, though why anyone listens to Stripes' ideas is a mystery especially after her last big one and before anyone asks, that is a tale for another time. He had warned everyone that it was foolish and had tried to start a motion for Stripes to be banned from any and all planning that involved anything...at all.

"You need to control yourself," the nineteen year old and sober Jubilee advised a very drunk Tabitha.

"Fudge you I'm always in control!"

The problem wasn't that Stripes was stupid, she was in fact very smart, but some people just like to watch the world burn and then there was Stripes. She enjoyed suggesting absolutely foolish ideas just to have some amazing stories to tell later to the survivors. Logan should have just taken matters into his own hands when he saw that sadistic smirk on her face when she walked into the meeting room, the smirk that often signaled she had come up with another brilliantly disasterous idea. But know she had apparently brought the idea to Scooter first and being the moron he was about things of a social nature, he had thought the idea was a good one.

Logan took a long drink of the beer in front of him, watching the party dissolve into absolute chaos. Kitty ran through the wall across from him and then stopped abruptly before staring down at her body in amazement. Professor X was watching from beside him in horror, obviously wondering where they had gone wrong. The root of their problem went racing on past the duo, cackling maniacally, camera in hand.

"I...just don't understand," Chuck finally voiced his confusion to the events occurring around them.

"This is what happens when you give alcohol to mutants, Chuck. Just because everyone here is twenty-one, does not mean everyone here is mature enough to handle it."

"But there was no alcohol the drinks. Well except for the adults."

"What? I thought that was the plan for this year's party. Stripes suggested it."

"Yes, that was the plan, however, Rogue switched the drinks for regular ones at the last minute. Meaning this behavior has no excuse. They only believe that they are drunk."

"That son of bit-"

"Language."

"I need to go have a word with Stripes." With that he began to try and hunt that instigator of disasters down. Logan sighed, that girl was going to be the death of him and everyone she came in contact with. As he opened the door to the patio he noticed Scooter passed out in the corner. What did Stripes do this time? The X-mansions yard looked like Apocalypse had attacked them with paint. Where did these morons get paint from?

"You owe me twenty bucks, Swamp Rat."

"That's what she said, chere." There was a sharp smack, like someone had been hit upside the head. "Ow! That hurt's!

"That's what she said."

"Oh! I see how it is, I can't say it, but you can. That is rude, chere. You are so mean to me."

"That's what she said. Anyway, didn't I tell you that this would work brilliantly. The power of suggestion is amazing. Amazing!"

"That's what she said. I am very surprised this worked. You are an evil genius. Are you sure the X-men is the place you are supposed to be. I am sure Magneto would appreciate that level of evilness. I know I would, chere."

"...That's what she said. Damn it Swamp Rat! You couldn't even help me with that one?! Selfish douche...And a scheme like this only works with a large crowd...and easily manipulated people. Something tells Pitor and Bucket Head would see through any plan I come up with."

"That's what she said? I don't know they both have their moments of stupidity. Hey! Why is Pitor, Pitor? You never use my real name!? I don't understand."

"That's what she said. Hey, Logan!" Stripes waved at the dumbstruck man that had been standing a few feet away during their entire conversation. Why was Gumbo there? How had he gotten in on this?

"Stripes!" Now he was back on track. Time to get the truth out of the conniving little girl. And time to beat the Cajun until he got the message to leave Stripes alone.

"That's what she said," the conniving little girl quipped derailing any progress Logan had on either issue. "Anyway, did you want something Logan?"

"What did you do?!"

"Absolutely positively nothing! That is the genius of it!" Kurt teleported into their little group wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and a curtain wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. "See genius," she said as she snapped a picture with her handy dandy camera.

"What did you put in the drinks?!"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. However, everyone thinks there is alcohol in them, so are acting like they think they should act based on either past experience or too many frat boy movies. Now I have things to do. Sooooo...bah-bye!" Gumbo linked arms with her and they skipped off clearly to cause more mayhem. Now while Logan couldn't really end this chaos, he could try to regulate it by regulating Stripes and her accomplice. Who had stopped on their way inside, staring at the Cajun's phone with two identical smirks on their faces.

"Hello?" Came the groggy voice of Mystique.

"Alright!" They both said happily, obviously worried she wouldn't answer.

"Fuck!"

Both leaned closer to the phone, "We're having a party and you're invited," the duo whispered completely in sync. That's when a brilliant thought occurred to Logan; if you can't beat them...join them.

"Tell her about the first class drinks! No, wait, I'll do it," Logan said from behind them causing them to jump at least three feet in the air. He grabbed the phone from the shell-shocked Cajun.

"Drinks? You are letting your team have alcohol!? That is crazy what was Xavier thinking?"

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Logan shouted, making his voice grow fainter as he passed the phone back to the instigators.

"This could cause a huge incident! Stop right now! If you won't I will end it."

"You can try and stop me!" Stripes shouted with a massive smile on her face, "I'm crazy..."

"ROGUE!" At least Logan wasn't the only one who realized the problem that was Stripes.

"TRANSMISSION OVER!" she yelled as she hung up the phone. "Now to get the rest of the Acolytes to come over."

**l-l**

Logan had finally realized why Stripes loved to do this. It was far more entertaining knowing that you were the cause of the chaos rather than trying to stop it. It helped that Mystique had decided her subordinates could take care of the problem. However, her subordinates had decided it was far more fun to be a part of the problem, than to solve it, and had grabbed a drink the second they got in the party. Pyro's exact words when Iceboy had passed him the drink was "Now let's light this bitch!" No one in a sober mentality knew exactly what that meant.

"This is some bullshit," Gumbo muttered from where he and Stripes were playing Beer Pong with glasses full of coke, though everyone else thought it was beer with a mixer in it.

"Then quit playing!"

"NEVER!" the Cajun shouted before throwing the ping pong ball. It bounced off the table and was vaulted into the crowd of people on the dance floor. "Oh, come on!"

"Logan! What does the scouter say about his suck level?!" Apparently Gumbo didn't appreciate that and used his thieving skills to jump onto the table then over to her before she could react. She yelped and ran off with him hot on her heels.

"I'm saying b.s, scary lady. The words coming from your mind are INSANE!" Logan heard a surprisingly conscious, but still drunk Scooter shout at the drunken Red. He better hope she doesn't remember that when this whole thing ended. Logan luckily had already filmed the exchange so that he had some amazing blackmail the next time Scooter tried to get him to fly one of the planes. Sighing with content, Logan pursued the two Southerners to see what other trouble they would get into.

"You know what would be awesome," a panting Stripes said to the Cajun she held at arms length, though all three of them knew the man was just humoring her for the moment, and at any time he would call it good and get her.

"Eating chocolate!"

"Kicking a chair!"

"Eating chocolate!"

"Riding in a ball!"

"Eating chocolate while in the ball!"

"NO! Kick the inside of the ball and eat the chair!" Those that were sober stared in amazement at the four morons that called themselves the Brotherhood, Wanda had obviously left the four guys here when she decided the party was lame and left. Then Rogue smirked, and cleared her throat, grabbing the four males' attention once more.

"How about this; the ball is made of chocolate. You can punch it if you want to, but only if it is to the left of a chair." Logan and Gumbo stared at her in confusion, while the boys stared in awe.

"But where would you even get a ball Rogue?" Gumbo finally asked. Her response was a evil smirk and a wink. "Rogue that is a stupid idea. Are you sure you aren't drunk?" Logan was confused, how the Cajun had even figured out what she was thinking was amazing, but he wasn't sure he followed. Rogue held her hand out and her partner in crime reluctantly handed her his phone and the two of them took off leaving a very confused Logan to deal with the Brotherhood morons.

**l-l**

An hour later the Brotherhood's drunken dream had come true as a very angry Magneto arrived in a big silver orb. The self-proclaimed 'Master of Magnetism' approached Logan, a man full of metal with determination.

"Where are they?!" he demanded angrily.

"I will tell you this, Pyro and Wanda are making out in the Gazebo." Yeah Wanda had returned when Stripes had called and demanded for her to come back. It was also a nice way to get Magneto off the duo's case if only for a little bit. And it did as the man floated off angrily towards the pyromaniac and his gothic daughter. "Raging Toucan to Strategizing Puffin, Raging Toucan to Strategizing Puffin. The dinosaur has roared. I repeat the dinosaur has roared! Also these code names suck," Logan aka Raging Toucan said into the walkie-talkie they had finally hooked up with.

"This is Conniving Kiwi, Strategizing Puffin is a little busy at the moment." There was a pause and in the background he heard Stripes aka the Strategizing Puffin laughing with sadistic glee. "Raging Toucan we are headed to the Fortress, I repeat we are headed to the Fortress." The Fortress was simply a pretty spectacular pillow fort they had built in the War Room. Logan had no idea why they did it, but he had felt pretty accomplished when they had finished it. He snuck by the angry Magnus interrogating the still horrified Chuck.

"I believe Rogue and Remy are downstairs."

"Where downstairs, Charles?!"

"I do not know."

"Charles."

"Yes?"

"Why is my transportation orb flying outside your window."

"That would be Jean Grey."

As if on queue Red shouted from outside loud enough so that everyone ever could hear, "Relax I've got this under control!" There was a scream. "QUIT SCREAMING!" Logan had hit the button to call up the subbasement elevator when the orb was hurtled into the side of the house, which was only saved by Magneto. Stripes walked into the grand foyer where both men were still arguing just as the elevator doors began to open. Logan watched her freeze as Magneto spotted her across the length of the room.

"ROGUE!"

"Ooh I gotta go!" With that she and the Cajun started to take off, obviously giving up on the idea of heading to the Fortress.

"NO!" the Master of Magnetism shouted causing everyone, who were now conveniently in the foyer, to freeze "Quit F^&*$#*%& ^*#ING AROUND!" He turned to his subordinates and the Brotherhood, "YOU! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" And like that the party ended...until Stripes passed Magneto what she called the 'strong stuff'... it was really mountain dew...

**l-l**

"Ugh...What happened last night?" came the general consensus of hungover-ness the next morning as everyone got up for breakfast and the arrival of all the below 18 years old mutants that lived in the mansion, from their school trip to Muir Island with Storm and Forge.

"Well Magnus," Stripes began calmly while spreading some butter over a piece of toast, "you did go insane and run around with only your cape, helmet, and briefs on while claiming we were living in a bureaucracy."

"Damn...I remember nothing after the water balloon paint war restarted..."

"You were pretty blitzed," Gumbo added helpfully.

"Apparently not blitzed enough to forget your take on the current government structure...or your hatred of superhero wear," Rogue quipped before popping a blueberry in her mouth.

"It is one of the man reasons he is a villain. He just doesn't dig the whole normal superhero look."

"Uh huh...and his costume is made of?"

"Real animal fur..."

"You are an idiot, Swamp Rat."

"That's what she said."

"No...just no. That one wasn't even close to making sense."

"That's what she said."

"Shut up."

"That's what-" SMACK! "OW! Could you be more gentle, my head is very fragile?!"

"That's what he said."

"Now Stripes what have you learned with all this," Logan interrupted, getting positively sick of the 'That's what she said jokes.'

"NOTHING!" She cried triumphantly, causing everyone, besides Jubilee and the three of them, to wince in pain.

**Author's Note:**

Well...here is another one! I honestly have been thinking about this one for awhile and how I was going to do it, before I finally just said "Screw it" and wrote it...I hope it was enjoyable and that it at least made you chuckle...

_**Reviews! Or well review...since I just posted yesterday and only one person has had the chance to review...**_

_tx peppa: Thanks! I really liked writing that part because of the mental movie of the scene playing in my head. I hope this is a good and makes up for the lack of updates!_


	8. Favorite

**Author's Note: **

Sorry this one isn't very long either and is really just fluffy...*facepalms* Worst. Writer. Ever..Pffft I already knew that...well it's this or finishing that Psychology paper...It wasn't a difficult choice.

**Disclaimer: Still no Marvel...*sob*...Or Phineas and Ferb...Darn it Disney! You own everything good in this life! Except for ice cream...**

**13: Favorite**

Remy had looked high and low for his favorite Southern belle; her usual spots were vacant of the gorgeous girl and no one had claimed to have seen her that day. It was driving the Cajun insane. The only place left to check was her room, but going there uninvited was an almost guaranteed death sentence. Remy shrugged. He had been in worse binds before and they were for stupid things and this was for Rogue. Or that is what he kept telling himself. So bravely he walked down the dormitory hall to her room fearing the worse. Then came an unexpected noise from her room. Oh the horror! Oh the humanity! Oh...wait that was laughter. Wait...why was she laughing? Without so much as a knock he opened the door to behold an unusual sight.

Rogue was surrounded by tissue boxes, on another note Remy had solved the case of the missing tissue boxes, snuggled down in her covers watching Phineas and Ferb on her television, giggling like a fool. In fact she barely glanced at her intruder, though that could also be blamed on his hatred of knocking on doors, well mainly her door. Another bout of giggles filled the room before a fit of coughs took over.

"Chere? Are you feeling alright?" the Cajun asked as she gulped down the glass of water beside her bed.

"What do you think, Swamp Rat?" There was the Rogue he knew and loved. "I am sick in bed with a 100 degree fever, a nasty cough, and a stuffed up nose. I am doing fan-fuckin-tastic. Clearly," she snapped with a slight nasally tone, which she would kill him for if he dared to point it out.

"Alright then," he concluded out loud, "Remy knows what he is gonna do today!" This earned a small chuckle from the bed-ridden goth. "He's gonna to take care of Rogue!" And with that he was off to grab what he needed to care for the girl.

Twenty minutes later he had returned with an arm load of wash cloths, blankets, pillows, Tylenol, several more tissue boxes, and precariously grasped in his left hand was a bowl of chicken noodle soup. All but the soup was dropped in the floor to be sorted out after he got her eating the deliciousness he had prepared.

"Remy I don't think that-"

"Just eat it, chere. Who knows, it may help." The paler than normal girl simply sighed and allowed him to sit on the bed next to her.

"I don't need your help Swampy," she snapped when he lifted the spoon to her lips, "I am not that ill." Remy smirked and simply used her rant to slip the spoon into her mouth. The heated glare well worth it he decided, as he chuckled and handed her the bowl so she could finish eating. He gingerly stood up to avoid shifting the bed too much and made his way to the pile of supplies he had dropped. After ensuring the goth was eating and watching her show like nothing was wrong, he got to work.

Only once in the entire process did he get Rogue's full attention, which manifested itself in a simple raised eyebrow. But as he stood back to take a look at his work, he just knew she was impressed. Remy smirked, he was the best at making pillow forts. This one created a canopy over the bed and her desk, with a clear way to the bathroom shared by her and Laura, who was in the room next to her. Lifting the entrance blanket he ducked into the fort and made his way to his spot on the twin sized bed.

"If you get sick, I am not taking care of you."

"Remy don't get sick," he smirked.

"Better knock on wood, else fate would think you're testing it." With that she focused her attention back on the TV and snuggled deeper into her blankets, giggling at something had said. Remy chuckled at her child-like actions before taking off his boots and trench coat; he planned on staying awhile. He leaned back against the headboard, smiling indulgently at the girl who instinctively turned slightly to curl up against him. A tentative arm was wrapped around her to pull her a little closer before turning his attention to the children's cartoon.

**;;**

**;;;**

**;;;;Page Break;;;**

**;;;**

**;;**

Several hours later Logan went looking for the troublesome Cajun, who was surprisingly missing for the majority of the day. Which was suspicious, and that was never good when the Cajun was involved. After checking all of Stripes' favorite places and double checking for Gumbo's bike he found himself in front of Stripes' door. Deciding knocking was for pansies, he opened the door to find a wall of blankets and pillows. The TV was on, and on it some kid had just asked where Perry was. Logan raised one eyebrow, was Stripes watching a cartoon?

He growled lowly as he inhaled through his nose; Gumbo's scent was all over this room, and the man himself was probably in the goth's bed. Logan stomped over to the entrance of the pillow fort. He wasn't going to tear it down, he wasn't completely heartless. Upon looking at the scene hidden behind the blankets it took every manly cell in his body to stop the 'Awww' from escaping his lips. One red on black eye was cracked open to ensure that the person entering wasn't a threat and a finger was raised to his lip, the universal sign for 'Make a sound and I kill you', or at least that is what Logan meant when he used it.

Gumbo was in her bed, which should have made Logan angrier than it did, but surrounding the couple were signs of his care for her. Empty tissue boxes were thrown in a corner, open ones sat on the bed, and the unopened sat beside his side of the bed, just in case. The empty bowl of soup sat on her end table along with the TV remote. The girl herself laid curled up against the Cajun's chest, one arm draped across him while she slept soundly. On the TV a blue-green platypus with a fedora was paying for a door of a man with a lab coat that the platypus had broke. He never understood kids these days. Looking back at the couple he had the sudden, irrational feeling like he was intruding. The glare he was getting from Gumbo confirmed it.

Logan looked pointedly at the sleeping Stripes, "If you hurt her," he whispered harshly and left the rest of his threat hanging unspoken in the air. That was as much blessing as Gumbo would get from him. Still the Cajun smiled warmly before turning his attention back to the TV to try to catch up on what he had missed when he had fallen asleep. Logan rolled his eyes, kids these days, before slipping out of the fort. As he reached the door he heard Gumbo chuckle softly at something on the TV and decided that any man that would sit and watch cartoons with Rogue in the middle of a pillow fort was probably okay. Still he had to act like the overprotective father figure to ensure no one thought he was going soft. He had a reputation to uphold.

**Author's Note:**

And that concludes my description of a perfect day. Pillow fort and Phineas and Ferb. 'Nuff freakin' said. Welp that's that... There's number eight, 42 more to go...oh God. Guess you guys are stuck with me for awhile longer. Mwhahahaha! *cough*

_**Reviews! :D**_

_rats xp: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed that one! I always saw Logan as a father figure and Kurt nicely fit the role of irritating little brother. That really means a lot! Thank you!_

_rats xp (again...I love you. Just sayin'. Nbd though.) Hooray! Welp my day has been made, good job team! Thank you soooooo much for that!_

_tx peppa: So glad someone gets my sense of humor! Haha! That is awesome! I believe most people have a little bit of evil genius in them...Rogue has just embraced it. _

_Kikazi: Keep breathing! That's the key: breathe! Yes I have accomplished something in life! Time now for sleep...and ice cream. I love you too for telling me that you love me and my mind!_

_Thanks for the reviews and alerts! They make my day! :D_


End file.
